bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Girouette Kresnik
Girouette Kresnik '(ジルウェ・クルスニク, ''Jiruwe Kurusuniku), also known as '''Giro by Nichima, was an important character in the backstory of Bleach: Rising Phoenix; she was a legendary figure who helped shape the current world, known as the "First Coming of the Phoenix" (まず鳳凰の到来, Mazuhōō no Tōrai) and "Saviour of this World" (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu). She was a highly powerful Shinigami who possessed the Legacy Armour of Juggernaut Overdrive; and Nichima looked up to her as a godlike idol. As it turns out, Girouette's resemblance to Gai Nagareboshi in personality, appearance, and abilities is more than coincidental, as Kazuma created Gai in an attempt to recreate what he remembered of Girouette; however, there was a flaw in the programming of this new being's soul that lead to the entire current timeline of Rising Phoenix beginning. Appearance Girouette was a waifish and slender young woman; with a delicate frame befitting that of a Mototsu; with soft blonde haired tied into a short ponytail at the back. For attire, Girouette wore a pair of Daisy Dukes, a tube top, and an open red jacket. Personality and Traits Girouette had a personality similar to Gai's; she was stubborn and impatient, as well as rather prideful. However, this was balanced by her flirtatious side and her kindness towards those she genuinely cared about. History Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Girouette is the creator of the Renkyotō (連虚刀, "Serial No Sword"), which she later taught Kazuma, who taught Gai. By training in the way of Renkyotō, the user's body and mind limiters are removed, allowing them to utilize their full potential in order to master the style with more ease. Removal of these limiters allows Girouette to gain near-superhuman speed and agility, as well as pseudo-clairvoyance which allows her to avoid her opponents' attacks by millimeters with very little effort in order to counter the very instant her foe's strike misses. The average spiritual being uses only 30% of their body's potential strength, but Girouette, due to having mastered Renkyotō can tap into the remaining 70% as well. Renkyotō also derives power by using spiritual energy to use the body's full potential as well as to project spiritual blasts from her hands and feet. While Renkyotō is hailed as a sword style, it is paradoxically is and it is not. Renkyotō prioritizes Girouette turning her own body into their own weapon; a blade of sorts. Her mind must be focused to see herself as a weapon which cannot be shattered, instead of a being which can be harmed. Going by this mindset, Girouette must conduct herself in a similar manner to an autumn breeze; peaceful and calm one moment (i.e. gracefully dodging and evading her foe's strikes), to fierce and relentless the next (i.e. attacking ferociously and in rapid succession, all while keeping the same nimbleness which she possesses while evading). It should be noted, that Girouette never strikes with a clenched fist—focusing more on open-palm strikes and knife-hand jabs along with heel blows which are augmented drastically by Girouette's cleared mind. Renkyotō is properly used only when Girouette has achieved a clear mind. One of the requirements for a clear mind is through willpower. Another requirement for clear mind is for the user's "mind" to be "clear" psychologically, which means Girouette must focus on the battle at hand and nothing else; such a state can be disrupted by the slightest mistake, as well as any taunting. It should be noted; achieving a clear mind channels Girouette's own spiritual pressure and forces it into the tips of her fingers, palms, and heels, allowing the user to drive her own spiritual energy directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them. This can cause incredible direct and internal damage; it is even capable of damaging someone who is being protected by a barrier, attacking directly at their Saketsu (鎖結, "Chain Binding") and Hakusui (鎖結, "Soul Sleep"), little by little. Renkyotō's more powerful techniques stress two-step hand-to-hand blows in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain. *'Mumumyōyakumu' (無無明亦無, The Absence of Ignorance): The signature technique of Renkyotō, Mumumyōyakumu involves the user striking the foe three times in rapid succession, using the same hand. It transitions from open palm strike, to elbow blow, to finally a powerful knife-hand thrust, which all seem to connect at the exact same time due to the incredible speed at which the user unleashes these blows. Each time, the user discharges more of their spiritual energy into the foe, which increases drastically with each strike. While it does not inflict any physical damage, the spiritual energy which seeps into the foe's body disrupts their ability to utilize any spiritual powers for brief moments; at which time, their parameters are drastically reduced—the strike also may cause the target to bleed from the mouth, weakening the control of their spiritual energy and depth of perception of reality. It should be noted that "Mumumyōyakumu" is synonymous with any triad of swift strikes, so in essence, this gives it great 'mix-and-match' potential. On weaker foes, this technique is able to incapacitate them without any hassle. *'Shinsoku' (神速, Godspeed): Shinsoku is a forced transformation of the speed techniques which many a race utilize. In essence, Shinsoku is only achieved by the body's limiters being removed while learning Renkyotō; this power augments and transforms the user's speed technique to give the user an overwhelming boost in velocity which far surpasses the swiftness of many speed oriented beings; but as the user usually cannot think at the speed of their movement, their movements are mostly erratic and uncontrollable unless they achieve a clear mind. When moving, even if someone could detect the user's trajectory, it is near impossible to catch them while leaving behind a trail of visible after-images to confuse their enemies. Sparkles trail and shimmer off of the user's feet as they move, making this technique truly a beautiful sight to behold. *'Sekiha Tenkyoken' (関破天虚拳, Stone Breaking, Sky Shocking Fist): The secret ultimate technique of Renkyotō, Sekiha Tenkyoken is a powerful technique whose secret lies in mastering the Renkyotō while also discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Girouette was highly proficient in Zanjutsu; she attacked with swift, yet devastatingly powerful strikes delivered with her blade. She was capable of dealing exceedingly fast and precise slashes and stabs, so much that few had time to register the attack before feeling it. She usually wielded her Zanpakutō in either a normal or reverse grip. With Zanjutsu alone, she was able to incapacitate hundreds of Crimson Sovereigns without killing them. Her skills with a blade were better shown during her fight with Tsukasa Tsugami, where she was able to effortlessly outfight Tsukasa. Immense Strength: Girouette possessed immense superhuman strength, so strong that she could split the hydrogen in the air by punching. Another feat of strength is that she could punch the ground with enough force to cause fissures. Girouette was able to lift and press 100 metric tons, being stronger than all of the other characters. Her monstrous brute strength also enabled her to perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight. Incredible Speed: Girouette was capable of moving at high speeds, and was able to shrug off attacks from both Yukiko and Tsukasa simultaneously. She could move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. Likewise she was able to evade attacks from extremely fast opponents and was highly acrobatic, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles in her way, and incapacitate foes instantaneously. Zanpakutō Girouette's Zanpakutō was unnamed; but in it's sealed state and it's Shikai, it was a silver sword adorned with splendid decorations. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進(シャイニング・オンスロート) , "Shainingu Onsurōto"): Girouette's signature technique—and the one she created; Girouette was capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of crimson feather-like spiritual energy. The power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shining Onslaught was far beyond any other application of the technique. Girouette's tremendous speed allowed her to move faster than the Shining Onslaught itself, allowing her to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Shining Onslaught was a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. This iteration of Shining Onslaught was a reiatsu collection attack and thus became far more powerful the later it was used, and it was Girouette's most powerful attack. It was most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area would be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It was a recycling of the spiritual particles just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Girouette had been exhausted from spiritual energy, the ability could still be invoked. Juggernaut Overdrive Rising Phoenix Juggernaut Overdrive (高進鳳凰の極覇龍(ライジング・フェニックス・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ), "Raijingu Fenikkusu Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu"), also known as the Ascending King Firebird Pole of Supremacy was the ultimate Legacy Armour. When activated, it had an incantation: "I, who is about to awaken, am the White Devil who has discarded the principle of domination. I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams. I shall become the Rising Phoenix. And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!"("私は、誰が目覚めるしようとしている 午前支配の原則を廃棄し白魔, 私は無限の希望と夢を持つことで正義の道を歩いてなければならない。, 私は上昇火の鳥となるもの, そして私はあなたのすべてをお約束致します！私はあなたに本当の深紅色の光で輝く未来を提示しなければならない!", "Watashi wa, dare ga mezameru shiyō to shite iru Gozen shihai no gensoku o haiki shita Hakuma. Watashi wa mugen no kibō to yume o motsu koto de seigi no michi o aruite nakereba naranai. Watashi wa Jōshō Hinotori to naru mono Soshite watashi wa anata no subete o o yakusoku itashimasu! Watashi wa anata ni hontō no shinkōshoku no hikari de kagayaku mirai o teiji shinakereba naranai!") In Juggernaut Overdrive, it took the form of illustrious golden armour which covers his entirety. It's features were almost draconic, though it also bore resemblance to the king of birds, the majestic and almighty phoenix, possessing a predominantly shining golden colour scheme. A sextet of large, elongated feathers with crimson tips stuck out of its pauldrons, and on the back of these pauldrons were two azure elongated binders which jutted straight down. On the backs of its arms were medium-sized, serrated, black feather-like blades, and trailing down its legs were majestic black feathers tipped with Vernier thrusters. Its body, with the exception of the chest plate was coloured a glimmering golden, and its joints were illustrious as well. It possessed cross-like wing binders which served as both Vernier thrusters and four powerful spiritual beam cannons; though six majestic wings that had stars and galaxies jutted out of her back as well. The marking on the chest plate could be made out as a faint '上昇火の鳥'. The armour also possessed a scale-like dragon's tail which was connected by small links. An emerald visor rests over Girouette's head, which had six, golden jagged ear-like protrusions that extended backwards from the sides of the visor. An anti-spiriton shield was mounted over the left shoulder. The shield itself could deploy six Light Seekers which were stored on the sides of the shield which served many functions, such as an extra little offensive power. The visor of Juggernaut Overdrive acted as a controlling device for the Light Seekers, the particle controlling capabilities of the antennae had yet again improved, allowing Girouette to communicate using psychic brainwave interfacing. The golden armour adorning her arms was made to allow Girouette to wield her close combat weapons to the fullest. The wrist joints were so flexible that they actually could move like her regular arms; thus making it seem as if Girouette was armourless. The spiritual particle condensers located within the arms allowed spiritual energy to be transferred to the weapons smoothly and effectively. Girouette's leg armour had special capabilities to allow her to achieve high maneuverability in zero-G conditions. The knee joints were as fluid in motion as her real knees, with spiritual particle condensers located in them. Juggernaut Overdrive Special Abilities: In Juggernaut Overdrive, Girouette had highly enhanced offensive and defensive capabilities; and Juggernaut Overdrive excelled in various ranges to suit Girouette's combat needs and style. To this end, Girouete more often than not utilized its powers in close quarter battles, aided by its high mobility, in order to more easily avoid landing critical blows upon her opponents. Equipment *'Anti-Spiriton Armour': When in Juggernaut Overdrive, the golden armour possessed specialized mirror coating which was capable of deflecting spiritual blasts or reflecting shots back to their source. Due to this coating, she was able to block many spiritual attacks and was even able to block shots fired from a borderline wave motion gun. However, due to its nature of ablating when defending against great heat, this coating could only tolerate a few hits to the same spot. *'Over Shield': A shield binder on the left side of Juggernaut Overdrive's armour that was connected to the verniers. Other than possessing Girouette's other Spirit Drive underneath, it also acted as the storage and quick-recharge station for the Light Seekers when they were not actively used. The shield possessed a panel that reveals the Spirit Drive when opened; large amounts of spiritual particles could be released from this point to overwhelm her foe. When the Light Seekers were deployed, they were expanded toward both sides of the shield, and simultaneously flew towards Girouette's foes. *'Light Seekers' (光きぼうしゃ(ライト・シーカー) , "Raito Shīkā"): A form of remote weapon unique to Juggernaut Overdrive; a series of blasters in the shape of wings. Circling the area on their own, the Light Seekers could be utilized in creative and strategic ways; they could be used in group formations for multiple barrages, and the actual blast fired by a seeker was also powerful, given that they were emitted by the blaster itself instead of Girouette's blade. The Light Seekers also had the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as a "shining barrier", to provide a defense against both spiritual blasts and solid projectiles with lower outputs compared to the light shield's spiritual energy consumption. Although these seekers proved incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they were also large, making them easy to be destroyed. With the help of his psychic powers, Giroette could utilize the Light Seekers by thoughts alone. Techniques *'Analysis': Utilizing her psychic powers, Girouette gained the ability of foresight; the area then connected directly with her mind, flooding her with combat data and possible outcomes. This overload of data could allow Girouette to achieve a flawless victory, but it placed great mental and emotional stress upon her. If she experienced prolonged exposures to this ability, she could become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. However, it had been stated that because of her 'simple' mind, Girouette could utilize this ability to its fullest, being immune to the effects of it. *'Psychic Layers': The armour of Juggernaut Overdrive was composed of microscopic psychic receptors that allowed Girouette to control the armour, and thus her own body as if she were in a lucid dream—essentially rendering her limitless, bypassing her body's natural limits, pretty much leaving her imagination the only restraint to her actions. Girouette made great use of this feature, controlling her powers and maneuvering her Light Seekers like extensions of her own body. *'Quantum Overdrive': Quantum Overdrive was a high-speed technique. It could safely executed and the spiritual particle output was approximately five hundred percent; spiritual particle generation was known to reach higher thresholds, 7x and beyond. When activated, spiritual particles bursted concentrated particles within a limited circumference of Girouette's body. Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Deceased